parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince John's Stomp
Prince John's Stop is a Song Featurd Baloo & Yogi Rescue Ranger Episode ???? Cast *Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book) as Chip as Dancing Woman *Clementine Clevenger as Dale as Dancing Woman *Little John (Robin Hood) as Monterey *Rebecca (TaleSpin) as Gadget Hackwrench *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Fat Cat *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) as Mepps *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Snout *Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) as Wart *The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Mole *Rhinos and Elephants (Robin Hood) as Singing Cats *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Tammy *Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) as Bink Transcript *Little John: Sorry Mids But Rebecca Needs Cover *Nita: No Problem (Walking Light Start Sing) Hey all you cats don't Sit and Stare swing your tails get of those Chairs *Baloo as Lady Monkey: Put down your turn up the Juice *Both: The Fur's Gonna fly when wel all cut loose (The Bird Looking Eating) So baby stop chompin Let's Start Stompin with Big Prince Daddy C *Prince John: That's Me *(Prince John Walks and rebecca jump walking rescue tammy) *Both: That's The Place to Be Do the Prince John Stomp with big fat Daddy C *Prince John: How Where Intresting *(Baloo aka Lady Monkey daning with Sheriff and Yogi aka Nita Dancing with Baron Greenback (Little John and Rebecca Sets Lady into a Piano (The Swisting baron and Sheriff and Danging Baloo and yogi too Little John) *Little John: young Shot off Palace *Nita: You can that right *Rebecca: But having don cadpig yet *Little John: oh ho arm Afraid just diet *(Cut cadping eating of prince john's ice creaming) *Both: Here's Goes *Nita Bear: Oh Here's one cat l'd like to se Cheek to cheek dancin with me *Baloo as Lady Monkey: Come on prince john it's your turn *Prince John: The Dance Floor's hot and I Got nine lives to burn *Rhino Elpahtns, Wolves gaurd: So Baby stchimpin let's start Stompin with Big P.J Daddy C It's as Hot as Jalapeno In Prnce John 's Casino *Baron Greenback, Sheriff, Jenner, Sir Hiss: That's the Place to Be *Rhinos and Elephants: Do the Prince John stomp Big P.J Daddy C So Baby Stomping Let's Start Stompin with Big Daddy P.J C It's as hot as Jalapeno in Prince John's Casino That's The Place to Be to the Prince John Stomp Big Daddy C To the Prince John Stomping Big P.J C To the Prince John Stompin Big Prince Daddy C To the Prince John Stomping Big Prince Daddy C *Rescue Rangers: Uh Oh Gallery 485819_orig.jpg|Baloo as Lady Monkey as Chip as Dancing Woman NitaBear.jpg|Nita as Dale as Dancing Woman Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Gadget Hackwrench Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-371.jpg|Little John as Monterey Jack prince john as fat cat.jpg|Prince John as Fat Cat Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Mepps Jenner.png|Jenner as Snout Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Wart Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Mole Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Fat Cat Sining Group Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4843.jpg|Lady as Tammy Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|Cadpig as Bink Category:Scenes Category:Songs Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts